List of unused and removed content of Super Smash Flash 2
Any unused or removed content refers to certain content from video games that were removed or altered in someway before a product reaches completion, affected by certain factors like changed ideas, new mechanics implemented that don't work with the old model, or simply because it was deemed unnecessary. The following list consist of those that were originally planned to be in Super Smash Flash 2, as well as any elements shown in a [[Super Smash Flash 2 Demo|''Super'' Smash Flash 2 Demo]] that were removed. Planned content Characters *Several characters were planned to appear on the playable roster: **Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha from the ''Naruto'' series. ***While Rock Lee's Final Smash was never revealed (leaving it open to speculation from fans), Sasuke's Final Smash was planned to be his Cursed Seal form, a Final Form meant to enhance his moveset with new attacks. **Vegeta from the ''Dragon Ball'' series. ***Vegeta's Final Smash was planned to be his Super Saiyan form (like Goku's), a Final Form which would enhance his moveset with new attacks. **Renji Abarai from the ''Bleach'' series. ***Renji's Final Smash was planned to be Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru, where he would turn his Zanpakutō Zabimaru into its Bankai form, then send it into the ground in its Shikai state and having numerous blades sprout from the ground. **Fan characters Blade and Blue, along with newcomers Azrael, Robo Ninja, and Spikeman. **Mega Man X, using his Biometal form from Mega Man ZX. He was replaced by the original Mega Man. Movesets *Naruto's side special move was originally Fūton: Rasenshuriken, followed by Shadow Clone Toss. Rasengan Smash was originally Naruto's down special move before Shadow Clone Summon. *Tengu Blade was originally Mega Man's side special move, while Black Hole Bomb was his down special move. *F.L.U.D.D. Tornado was planned to be Mario's down special move in demo v0.4. *Chu2 Bomb was planned to be Tails' side special move. Stages *Skyworld was originally revealed in a screenshot for v0.8a, though the stage has yet to be added, 5 years later. It did exist hidden in the data of v0.9b, but it could not be accessed without hacking. It appears to have been replaced by Palutena's Shrine. Items *Battle Cards were confirmed to appear in-game but were removed as the developers found them too similar to Assist Trophies. *Light Yagami was planned to have a completely different effect before his debut in demo v0.7. *Trigger Item was confirmed for the part of the April Fools prank, but it is a joke item for some reason. Game modes *[[Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows|Adventure Mode: The Flash Of Shadows]] was a story mode that was planned for SSF2. The story line as it is known is confirmed to have been scrapped but whether or not a new story mode is being developed has yet to be confirmed or deconfirmed. *Classic mode was originally planned to have a new feature called the "Peril Roulette", which would have given advantages to the opponent or handicaps to the player, depending on the difficulty setting, but the feature was ultimately scrapped due to both difficulty of implementation and lukewarm reception. Events *The event #45 in Beta, Bob-omb Battlefield, was named Battlefield Barrage early in development. Removed content Movesets Mario *Mario's F.L.U.D.D. was removed in demo v0.2b. *Fire Mario was Mario's Final Smash up until v0.9b where it was replaced with a revamped Mario Finale. *Heat Shield and Fire Mario Eruption were Fire Mario's side and down special moves respectively until demo v0.5a. Wario * 's Wario Bike was replaced with Chomp in demo v0.8a. *Wario's previous Down Aerial, Back Aerial, Side Smash was replaced with the ones that are based off official Smash Bros games in the Beta. Sheik *Chain was replaced with Bouncing Fish in Beta. Meta Knight *Forward aerial's third hit was removed in favor of a two-hit forward aerial. Sonic *Sonic's forward aerial from the Smash games was replaced with Sonic Eagle, present in Project M Tails *Airlift replaced Rhythm Twister as ' side special move. *Remote Robot replaced Tails Whirlwind as his up special move. Mega Man *Mega Man's original standard attack was just a simple two jabs then slice move. It has since then been changed to Quick Boomerang. *Rolling Cutter was replaced with Super Arm in demo v0.6. *Mega Man's down tilt was originally a kick. It has now been replaced with Slide. *Mega Man's up smash was originally Tornado Hold, but has now been replaced with Spark Shock. *Mega Man's down smash was originally a spiked mace, but has now been replaced with Flame Blast. *Mega Man's neutral aerial was replaced with Jewel Satellite. *Mega Man's up aerial was originally Ice Burst, but was then replaced with Air Shooter. *Mega Man's dash attack was originally Slide. It has now been replaced with Top Spin. *All of Mega Man's throws were replaced with the ones in official Super Smash Bros. games. *Weapon Change and Weapon Use were both completely removed in Beta. Water Wave took the place of Weapon Change, and the Mega Buster became Mega Man's only neutral special move. *Proto Shield was replaced with Crash Bomber. Lloyd *Lloyd had a set of techniques called "Linked Artes" in v0.8. These techniques allowed Lloyd to instantly cancel certain moves into into each other in rapid succession. They were removed in v0.9a as they were found unnecessary. However, he along with every other character is able to chain attacks together in SSF2''s Turbo mode. In Beta, some moves were changed, like his forward tilt and down smash. *Falcon's Crest had a completely different effect until demo v0.2b, and it was changed again in v0.8a. *Guardian was Lloyd's down special move but was replaced with Grave Blade in demo v0.8a. Subsequently, Grave Blade was replaced with Rising Falcon. *Beast replaced Sonic Thrust as Lloyd's side special move in demo v0.5a only for Sonic Thrust to be brought back in demo v0.6 and Beast to be relocated to Lloyd's forward smash. Sonic Thrust then replaced Lloyd's original dash attack, which was a simple dashing stab, as Tempest replaced Sonic Thrust as his side special move. *Lloyd's down tilt and back aerial are no longer sword thrusts, but instead, a sword sweep and a backwards slice, respectively. Sora *Sora's special moves were changed so much in recent builds. Strike Raid was moved to his neutral special, Flowmotion is now his side special, Aerial Recovery replaced Finishing Leap as his up special, and his three spells Firaga, Blizzard, and Thundaga are now part of the new move Command Deck that now occupies his down special. *Sora's back throw is no longer Blizzard, as it was replaced with a simple swipe backwards. Ichigo *Stunning Slash was Ichigo's down special move up until demo v0.2a. *Bankai Ichigo's down special move was a weaker Kuroi Getsuga until demo v0.2b, where it was replaced with Multislash, which up until that point was his neutral aerial. Naruto *Ōdama Rasengan was the fully-charged version of Naruto's Rasengan but was removed in demo v0.8a. *Shuriken was Naruto's side special move but was removed in demo v0.8a. Bandana Dee *His dash attack used to be a pole vault-like move, but was replaced with a spinning leap. *His down aerial was a downwards neutral aerial, but got replaced with Moon Drop. Goku *Got a new floor attack. Donkey Kong *Got a new floor attack. Stages *Test Stage 1 and Test Stage 2 were removed in demo v0.5a and both got replaced with the Online Practice Stage (from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl). * was replaced with Mushroom Kingdom III in v0.8a, but has since returned in Beta. *Temple of Time was replaced with Hylian Skies in v0.9a. *Castle Wily was replaced with Skull Fortress in v0.9a. *Yoshi's Island (from the original Super Smash Bros.) was replaced with Yoshi's Story (from Super Smash Bros. Melee) in v0.9a, but has since returned in Beta. Items *Exploding Tag was removed in v0.9b for being considered by the devs as a "ugly" item, but has since returned in Beta. Assist Trophies and Pokémon *Bandana Dee and PAC-MAN were both removed as Assist Trophies in Beta, due to their new roles as playable characters. *Amigo was removed as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being never fully functional and because his music never picked up where it left off. *Renji Abarai was replaced with Rukia Kuchiki as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being excessively buggy with floor collisions, teleporting around, and slippery movement. *Light Yagami was removed as an Assist Trophy in Beta, due to being completely overpowered and originating from an anime franchise with no other representation in Super Smash Flash 2. *MissingNo. was removed as a Poké Ball in Beta, due to its function being deemed redundant, along with reports of having scared users playing in fullscreen mode into mistakenly thinking that their computers had actually crashed. Background characters *Bee Blader (Central Highway) *Kritter / Scurvy Screw (Gangplank Galleon) *Mabel (Smashville) *Mecha Sonic (Sky Sanctuary Zone) *Piccolo (Planet Namek) *Rope Snake (Saturn Valley) *Rosalina (Comet Observatory) *Sōsuke Aizen (Hueco Mundo) Game modes Events *The event #10 in v0.9b, Nintendo All-Stars, was replaced by the ''All Star Battle'' events in Beta. Altered content Characters * 's original Super Mario World sprites were recolored to match the style of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in v0.5a. * 's sprites were changed from rips from the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS Kirby games to Brawl-styled sprites from ''Kirby Super Star Ultra''. * and were given completely custom sprites for v0.9b. * was given a Brawl-styled color scheme in a patch for v0.9a. and received the same treatment in v0.9b. * has received a recolor to match the style of [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] in a patch of v0.9b. received the same treatment in SSF2 Beta. * , , , , , , and have been given completely custom sprites for Beta. * has received a recolor in SSF2 Beta, along with a correction of his swords, preventing him from flipping his swords based on the direction he faces. * has been recolored in SSF2 Beta. * received a new Palette swap resembling Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U in SSF2 Beta. * 's Instant Transmission was changed a few times in recent versions; when Goku debuted, it was a kick, then a teleport, that did not granted helpless, then, it changed to a kick, then, if connected, Goku would make another kick with the opponent, with helpless, then it changed to just a kick with helpless, then, again, the two kicks. Stages * has received multiple sprite changes from demo to demo. *Hueco Mundo, Twilight Town, and Rainbow Route were completely reworked and redesigned in demo v0.9a. *Tower of Salvation, Clock Town, Central Highway, , Fourside, and were re-sprited in demo v0.9b. *Pokémon Stadium 3 has been renamed to Pokémon Colosseum. * and Pokémon Colosseum were re-sprited for version Beta. *In Galaxy Tours, the Comet Observatory got replaced with the Starship Mario as the stage's main form in version Beta. *Dracula's Castle, Saturn Valley, Sky Sanctuary Zone, Bomb Factory, Silph Co., Crateria and have been overhauled in version Beta. *Online Practice Stage was replaced with Nintendo 3DS in v0.9a, but has since returned in Beta with a new design and a new name, Waiting Room. *Waiting Room itself was altered from v0.9b to Beta; in v0.9b, its sides were walls extending to the lower blast zone. In Beta, it was given slopes on its underside similar to the original Online Practice Stage. *Planet Namek was completely redesigned as of Beta 1.1. Items *Activating the Smash Ball to perform a Final Smash was originally much different. Players would have to pick it up from the ground and activate it by shielding and then pressing the standard special move button. **The command to use a Final Smash changed to simply pressing the standard special move button in v0.2a, but it wouldn't be until v0.2b that the Smash Ball is a floating item rather than one players can pick up. *Lakitu originally had a much different function as an Assist Trophy, following the player who summoned it and catching it with a fishing rod if it fell off-stage. As of Beta, Lakitu now floats high across the stage and drops Spinies drop down that will attack opponents they make contact with. Game modes Events *Several events in v0.9b were given new names in Beta: Catch 'em all! was renamed to Battle Revolution, Swordsmen was renamed to Sworn To The Sword, and Lord of the Jungle 2 was renamed to Fleas. Gallery SSF2 first logo.png|''SSF2's first beta logo by E.Laimo. SSF2 second logo.png|''SSF2's second beta logo by Neron. Adventure Mode The Flash Of Shadows.PNG|The old logo based on ''Brawl'''s, The Subspace Emissary logo. Lloydspecial.png|Lloyd's Linked Artes as they were supposed to work. See also *List of DAT IDs in Super Smash Flash 2 *List of jokes and hoaxes in McLeodGaming *List of tier lists for Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:McLeodGaming